A Blast From The Future
by Gothic Dust Bunny Queen
Summary: A girl from 2004 winds up in 1978 inside the show.
1. Default Chapter

_**A Blast From the Future**_

Libby Buchanan

_Disclaimer: I don't owe Three's Company__never will. Lets just leave it at that._

_A/N: Feel free to correct me on any mistakes. If you're interested in beta reading my stuff please tell me. I am also going to make correction from the previous post with each new chapter I post. My goal is each chapter be around 500-1500 word. _

_2004_

Hannah Inis lies in bed after turning off an episode _ Three's Company_ wondering what it would be like to have know the actors, especially John Ritter, or no better yet to meet the characters somehow. She finally falls asleep dreaming of being forced into conformity and being rescued by Spider Man after being stuck in stair less basement with a giant man eating spider (Author's note: I actually dreamt that).

_1978_

"Jack, I need you to do me a favor" Hannah hears a voice that sounds so much like Joyce DeWitt's that it's eerie,

"You know I'll do whatever you need Janet," Answers another voice that sounds exactly like John Ritter. _But he's dead!_ Hannah begins to panic with a feeling of lassitude; then realized she may still be asleep and when she wakes up everything will be back to normal.

"I need you-"Janet is cut off by Chrissy's screams, Hannah Wakes up completely and screams.

"What's wrong Chrissy," Jack and Janet come running into the living room of the apartment.

"Oh, shit!" Hannah clutches her head

"Who are you?" Janet demands

"I'm Hannah, and you are"

"We're not the ones who snuck into someone else's apartment and slept on there couch,"

"Believe me when I say I have no clue what's going on," Looks around and notices the apartment looks freakishly like apartment 201 (author's note: That is the right apartment? If it's not correct me and I'll change it in the next chapter) on _Three's Company_. "Wait, what year is it?"

"1978, you must have bumped your head something. You know that happened to me once," Chrissy answers

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jack replies with that infamous smile

"Oh, great I'm not even born yet, what the hell did I do last night?" Gets a puzzled look from Jack and Janet, "Err never mind I'll just be leaving" With that Hannah gets up and leaves the apartment.

_Money, I need money, I have no clue how long I'm gonna be stuck here in 1978, I should get a job, yes a job._ She heads out looking for places that might need to hire some help, she eventually passes the _Reagal Beagle;_ she decides to go in, goes to a table wait for someone to come and takes her order.

"What can I get you?" Mike comes over and asks her.

"A burger with everything medium and fries and a beer"

"I.D.?"

"Damnit, fine I'll take a Coke."

"Pepsi fine?"

"Yeah sure whatever,"

"Ok it will be right out," Mike the bartender replies.

Mike comes over with her food. Hannah eats it then realizes she has no way of paying so she decides to leave an IOU and pay as soon as she had the money she grabs a napkin.

"Yo, I need a pen!" Some random customer hands her a pen. Hannah takes out a napkin and writes: _Broke no money, but I'll pay you back ASAP._ With that she got up and left.

"Hey, you forgot to pay," Mike yelled after her

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that," she runs out the door. Mike begins dialing the cops.

_O shit!_ Hanna thinks as she begins running down the street. She slows down just enough to see a flower shop.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were hiring." Hannah enters the shop

"What do you have mind?" Answers someone that sounds like Janet, but it's kind of hard for Hannah to tell, since she's hidden behind some flowers.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked bewildered.

"Well what can you do?"

"Whatever you need me too, look I really need the money. I can't show you my I.D. because I don't have one."

"What do you mean you don't have an I.D. ?"

"Long story,"

Janet Finally comes out from behind the flowers, "Hey aren't you that same kid that woke up on my couch?"

"You might say that."

"You have the audacity of coming here and asking for a job?" Janet gets a twinge that Hannah might be a stalker.

"I know, what it looks like, but it is more complicated then that," Hannah tries to defend herself

"Well, enlighten me." Replies an impatient Janet.

"I would if I could, but I don't even understand half of what's going on." A police officer enters the flower shop.

"Hey, aren't you the kid who forgot to pay for your food?" The police notices Hannah right off.

"Wow, you noticed that right off eh?" Hannah becoming sarcastic as she does when she knows when she's huge trouble.


	2. Hola!

Disclaimer: Sorry but no, I don't own Three's Company 

_A/N: Thanks to Janet McFarland, Jackhammer, Alex Benson and Jesusfreak16 for reading_

_MRS. .Ralph Furley- I will put your character in there in the story later on_

_Brit- If I sent her to jail there couldn't be much of a story, welll I guess I could but that just ain't happening. _

_A/N Deux: I'm thinking about writing a "Three's Company"/ "The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy" crossover, where Mandy is Janet's even younger sister and it takes place during the episode, "Janet's Sister"; would anyone be interested in reading it? _

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law," The officer slaps the cuffs on Hannah's wrist.

"I was going to pay him," Hannah twists in the handcuffs

"Oh, sure you were. What you planned to but forgot?" The officer mocks Hannah.

"No, I have no money, I came here to get a job so I could pay my tab, but you wouldn't understand that!" She spats in his face.

"Why not, go home to mommy or daddy and get money from them?" This guy was really getting under her skin.

"I don't have a home,"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen," not really a lie she was going to be eighteen in two months.

"I'll make you a deal get a job and have the money within a week and we'll forget this ever happened,"

"Thank you," Hannah runs back into the shop

"I thought you just got arrested." Janet looks suspiciously at her.

"Oh, I did,"

"Then Why are you still here?"

"Uh, because I have week to pay back the money I owe."

Janet looking at Hannah's puppy dog face finally gives in; "Ok I'll give you a job, but you have to be on time and no more stealing,"

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll be good I'm always good" Hannah runs over and hugs her. Janet unsure of what to do hugs Hannah as well. "So when do I start?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Fine tomorrow works,"

_A/N: sorry for the shortness but, I don't know when I'll be able to update again, plus I'm having writers block. _


End file.
